Fawkes idea
by Destenys Angel Pyra
Summary: My idea of a crossover between Harry Potter and Discworld
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimr:Neither Discworld nor Harry Potter are mine.

Chapter one:the idea

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and sighed.

The whole war was a terrible thing and their hope was a 14 year old boy,who just saw somebody got killed.

What Harry didn't know was that he would have to kill a person,but it wasn't even that easy(as far as you could say killing one of the most powerful persons easy).

Horuxe of all inhuman evil things one coud do Tom had to make the worst.

The damn prophecy,he would give up everything he had to take the burden of the boy,but he couldn't .

The ministry wasn't going to make things easier,hell they even made it for poor Harry harder by saying that he was an attention seeking lier.

The minister was a lazy idotic man,who was afraid of loosing his comfortable live-stil,by seeing the true.

One could lose their trust in politic by seeing those people,luckily Albus knew a very intelligent politician.

Sadly the man wasn't exactly in the wizard-world,he wasn't even at the round-world.

Albus gave another sigh,he didn't like the idea of killing a person not even Tom after everything he did.

If he just could throw Tom into prison,but Tom was the strongest wizard he knew.

Albus knew he was to old to really fight Tom,he was wiser,but also not very good in duelling,sure in his youth,it would have been an hard,but possible task. But nowadays he felt his age.

The fact the Tom had an army,which grow from day to day didn't help either.

He heard a soft tone and looked to his familiar Fawkes,the bird looked him in the eyes and began to fly.

Albus was curious and so followed his pet.

Fawkes stopped in front of a door,in the astronomy-tower,the bird gave an other tune and flew through it. Without thinking much Albus followed him.

A man looked up as he saw the two enter and gave a smile.

"Good evening Fawkes,Albus is there a reason for your beeing here",the man Leonard asked.

"Actually it was Fawkes idea",came from Albus.

"Why should he do that?"

"I was just thinking"

"Out loud?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well maybe he found an answer"

"I thought about Tom and what to do"

Suddenly they heard a voice saying things like:

"Yes,it rains tomorrow"

"The third is the last"

"What a nice new house you have"

There were also noise of a person jumping around.

A second door opened and a thin looking man stepped in,he was clothed black. If you asked people to describe him,they would tell you to shut up,because this man knew everything(not really but enough to give most people the impression of knowing everything and he didn't bothered to correct them).

The patrizer Havelock Vetinari had better things to do

Only a few special cases like his grace the duke of Ankh-Morpork Commander Sir Samuel Vimes,(or people drunken enough to be brave),would tell you,hat he looked like a deadly black flamingo,who left you with the feeling to just have survived a deadly situation and you wouldn't have that much luck the next time.A bastard without an weak point,but also the best thing ever happened to Ankh-Morpork.

"Fawkes,Albus what are you doing here?",Vetinari asked.

"It was Fawkes idea,I'm not sure what I do here."

Fawkes flew to one of the big windows and looked into one direction,the three men followed his gaze.

Suddenly Albus eyes went on full large and he whispered:

"It can't be that easy!"

Leonard looked from the bird,which looked to the home of Vimes,to Vetinari,who had a small smirk on his face.

"Well,if you need help with the group of magical criminals,I know the person to solve the problem,a criminal is the the problem of a policeman.",Vetinari said.

If you read this,please tell me your opinion of it.

I have a idea how to continue this story,but I'm not sure so please tell me if you have a idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimr:See first chapter

Info:Update every sunday

Chapter2:The Connection

In an University was a nervous ape.

This could have been something one could acknowledge and maybe asking why the hell should that be important,if it wasn't for the name of the University and the job of the ape.

The name of this home of education was 'the Unseen University' and the ape's job was the one of the liberian.

This University was the most important place for magical education in Ankh-Morpork.

Well the education theoretical happened, the older members of this institution were avoiding the students and the students weren't so keen of going to class so everyone was happy.

Which lead to the question,if no one saw there weren't lessons,how should one know that there really nothing happened?

Only one teacher liked to work with the students,his name was Ponder and he had,living on a Disk,hold by four elephants,who were hold by a tortoise,the believe that everything had an logical order.

The poor man.

However the students still had exams and teached themselves by going to the library and reading the books,or at least tried to.

Most of the books,being filled with magical knowledge had their one mind and sometimes didn't liked to be read,a few of them even tried to read the reader.

The real dangerous books were kept in separate rooms with all kind of magical protection-charms.

The reason the liberian was worried,wasn't one of the dangerous books,it was the fact that one of the books about travel to different worlds,was calling to be read.

It was a thin book by Dranoel,an authors name he had found different kinds of books.

The liberian didn't liked those books,a few were crazy but okay,like the idea of a machine like HEX in metal and lots of tamed thunderbolts,or carriages without horses working with magical changed plants.

Insane but nothing to worry about.

The real problems were the books of building machines to destroy mountains and of traveling to different worlds.

He was aware that the author wasn't someone to start a war,if he were,he would have built those and would already have either conquered or destroyed the disc.

But maybe an other person could get such an idea,out of this reason all books written by Dranoel,were kept in one of the separate rooms and only he had the key.

Reading the books-title he found all about he needed to know about the book,the author hadn't mastered the art of giving one thing a short name,it was more like a short summary.

The title was 'the discworld connected to the roundworld a magical balance and a world born at the same time and will die at the same time as our world'.

With the book in his hands he felt a pull in an other direction,the book wanted to be read by a person, under normal circumstance the book would try to fight everyone who tried to read it,something must have changed its opinion.

And the liberian didn't know if this was good thing,after all the book was about the end of the world.

But he knew his duty and followed the books will.

Mustrum Riddiculum watched the liberian walk out of the Unseen University,as the head of the University he had witnessed many things and different to popular believe he actually knew when things changed and had to be watched closely.

Seeing a book written by Dranoel,leaving the safety of the Unseen University,was a thing to worry about.

So he followed the liberian and decided if there was really a need to travel to the roundworld he would sent Rincewind,after all this was connected to magic and so it was his right to sent one of his workers.

Aguna sat in the bier the restaurant for all half-dead humans and not quiet humans like her.

She drunk her fruit-cocktail and tried to ignore the smell of raw meat,coming from a table next to her.

She was tired,Igor smiled at her,an interesting thing,seeing all those scars wandering for and back in his face. It wasn't if she didn't liked Ankh-Morpork,just the smell was over a long time just to much for her sensible nose.

A sign escaped her lips,she knew she should be happy,she had a wonderful man,a great job in the most famous city,but in someway she wanted out it became to much,not only the smell of the city,a real problem for a werwolf,but first of all her every second of every day,bloody perfect boyfriend.

Next to him she always felt as if she wasn't good enough,but a break up seemed to be an impossibility for her. Maybe she should go away,but she had no doubt,that he would come to find her,he just was that perfect.

Maybe a different world would be far enough.

Vimes looked up from his paperwork,it was all bloody politic,he sighed, if the criminals just could have some kind of mark,it would make his job so much easier. When suddenly the liberian entered his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:See first chapter

Chapter three:the beginning of a new adventure

Vimes raised an eyebrow and looked at the liberian.

"Why are you here?"

"Ook ok eek!"

"Why do you have a book with you?"

The liberian gave Vimes the book and after reading the title,Vimes looked at him with a hard expression in his eyes.

"Why are you taking a book about the end of the world through half Ankh-Morpork?"

But before the liberian could answer sergeant Fred Collon came in the office an expression of panic in his face

"Sir the Patrician wants you to come to his office and you should bring the liberian with you.

"I am on the way,thanks Fred"

In Vetinari's office

Vimes entered with the liberian short behind him

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah Vime,now that we are all together here,I have a task for you Vimes"

By the word all Vimes had looked around in the office and saw the head of Unseen University Mustrum Riducullum,who smiled and had a hard grip on the shoulder of Rincewind. It seems as if the hard grip was necessary,because Rincewind looked around like a rat searching for an exit.

Sergeant Angua gave him a little smile,next to her stand a man with a long whit beard.

The man smiled at him and had a bright shine in his eyes,which were covered with a half-moon glasses.

He wore a bright red robe,which had gold on his edges,matching to his clothes sat a swan like bird on his left shoulder.

"What kind of task sir?"

"A group of criminals got out of control."

"Nothing of this kind happened in my city"Vimes nearly yelled.

"Please clam down commander,it didn't happened here ,but it still happened,this has to be stopped or something could happen here."

"Politic sir?"

"Kind of Vimes,kind of."

"May I try to explain the situation Havelook?"asked the man with the long beard.

"My name is Albus Dumbeldore I'm from the round-world a world interwoven with the disc-world,we have a problem and I thought that maybe you could help me."

"Don't you have a watchman at the round-world?"

"We have but they aren't strong enough."

"Okay I will help you."

"Wonderful so Angua,Rincewind and Vimes will come with you Albus"said the Patrician.

"Why me?shouted a the panic filled voice of Rincewind.

"Because I said so"said the Patrician.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:See first chapter

Chapter 4:An explanation would be nice

"Sir I'm ready for every task,but what exactly is this task?"Angua asked in the Patrician.

"Maybe Albus should explain everything,you are after all going to teach at his school."

"We are going to to what?"came shocked from Vimes.

"The boss of the group of criminals has as a target to end the life of one of my students,so it would be the best if you were there,in the rest of the time you are going to teach the students in practical defense."

"We have to teach on a school for magic",Vimes yelled.

"Yes,there for we need Rincewind,he is going to teach the students magical defense and you and Angua do the rest."

"But I can't",came the desperate voice from Rincewind

"I don't care this a situation involving Ankh-Morpork and magic a member of the Unseen University has to be there",came the sharp answer from Riduculum.

"Why me?"

"You have experience in surviving situations involving an unknown amount of danger."

Rincewind hung his head and muttered not so nice things.

"Back to the task what are these guys doing that we have to get them into prison?"

"They believe in blood purity,everyone who isn't a heir to a family of witches or wizards isn't worth living."

"Sounds like my family."

"Sorry?"

"Never mind what powers do you have?"

"All the powers we have, is the possibility to use magic,but we need the pure power of a magical creature to use this power.

"You are wearing a part of a dead creature,that sounds gross."

"The part of the creature is in a piece of wood,we call these wands and don't worry for most wands these creatures don't need to die."

"The school is full of children are you sure you want a werewolf as teacher?"

"Don't worry my dear I know that the werewolves of the discworld are in control of their second form."

"Different to the werewolves on the round world?"

"Sadly yes."

"Angua,came the voice from Vimes,why do you come with me?You know I like you and it is always good to have a werewolf in such a situations,but won't you miss Karotte?"

"I won't" came it in sharp tone from Angua

"Okay,okay I just asked..."

"Don't worry sir,and how exactly are we going to the round world Mr Dumbeldore?"

"Please my dear girl call me Albus,the writer of the book 'the discworld connected to the roundworld a magical balance and a world born at the same time and will die at the same time as our world' also made a portal to the round world you will have simple follow me.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer:See first chapter

Chapter 5:Vimes has a little talk with Dumbeldore

While walking to the secret portal,Vimes talked to Albus Dumbeldore.

"So Mr.Dumbeldore what is the name of the enemy?"

"Tom Vorlost Riddle but he changed his name to Lord Voldemort."

"A self proclaimed Lord I can't stand that guy already. And who are his follwers?"

"A group of purebloods called Death Easters"

"So a bunch of self righteous bastards are trying to kill or enslave everyone who isn't a pureblood?"

"Or sympathize with the non magical people we call muggels."

"It sounds as if there are more non magical people than magical,why don't those muggel fight them?"

"Well,in the past we had witch-burning,so we have nowadays rules to keep the two communities apart."

"So now the muggels are the prey and they don't even know it."

"You make this sound very negative."

"It is if you don't know you are in danger,it only get worse."

"But if the muggle knew,they would kill all wizards and witches."

"They have this kind of power?"

"You see our community has a way to kill one person,the muggels have a way to kill millions with one attack."

"So you need to beat your enemy before he can make too much trouble to hide?"

* * *

"Exactly"

While Vimes continued to walk Albus stopped as Angua began to talk to him:

"Albus how do you hide all those magical things?"

"We have charms to keep them hidden from nonmagical people."

"You mean like your school."

"Yes of course."

"Well I believe we have a problem there."

"We do?"

"Yes while Rincewind as a wizard and I have a certaib amount of magic in my blood,how will it be possible for the commander to see let alone be in the school?"

"Havelook said there wouldn't be a problem."

"Why?"

"He said something about that Vimes enjoys the favor of a powerful woman,who would look after her ones."

"Do I have to understand that"

"Don't worry neither do I,but I believe that time will tell."


End file.
